1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing plate holding device for holding a new printing plate supplied to a plate cylinder of a printing press and a discharged printing plate discharged from the plate cylinder.
2. Prior Art
Regarding a conventional printing plate holding device for supplying a new printing plate to a plate cylinder of a printing press and a discharged printing plate discharged from the plate cylinder, it has been disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3032484 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 8-108525.
In a printing plate holding device disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3032484, an end portion of a printing plate discharged from a plate cylinder is engaged and supported by a lever elastically supported through a pre-load member. The discharged printing plate is stored and held in a frame for removing the discharged printing plate by moving the lever by an operation unit. On the other hand, a new printing plate can be supplied to a plate cylinder by pivotally releasing a hook member for holding a new printing plate in a frame for supplying a printing plate by an operation unit.
In a printing plate holding device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 8-108525, a new printing plate is set in a cassette for a new printing plate. An end of the new printing plate is engaged and supported by a claw member for supporting the end of the new printing plate. The claw member is moved toward a direction of supplying a printing plate by an air cylinder device for feeding the new printing plate. The new printing plate can be supplied to a plate cylinder by pivoting the claws with a cam member during moving the claw member so as to release an engagement and support of the end portion of the new printing plate.
In a printing plate holding device disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3032484, a discharged printing plate discharged from a plate cylinder is held by an energized lever in a frame for removing a discharged printing plate so that an operation for picking up the discharged printing plate from the frame for removing the discharged printing plate becomes complicated. An engagement of a new printing plate is released by pivoting a hook by an exclusive use operation unit so that number of parts is increased and a weight of the device becomes heavy. A manufacturing cost becomes high.
In the printing plate holding device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 8-108525, while the claws for supporting an end of the printing plate is operated, a new printing plate should be set in a cassette for a new printing plate. Setting operation for the new printing plate becomes complicated.
A purpose of the present invention is to provide a printing plate holding device for easily picking up a discharged printing plate and setting a new printing plate with a simple structure.